User talk:Zebul
Welcome Welcome!! Hi, welcome to , one of the fan fiction wikis based on the epic manga series, ONE PIECE. Thanks for your edit to the Ichi Kenpo page. Also checkout the [[w:c:onepiece|'One Piece Wiki']]...our home wiki about the series. If you're not sure what to do, please visit the Ship of Fools Wiki Rules for further information for your own convenience. If you still have questions regarding this wiki, Please leave a message on the talkpages of those who manage this wiki, such as Fleet Admiral [[User:13th madman|''' 13th madman']] Welcome aboard! Prepare for Chaos! and possibly tea. If you need help, come on down to the '''COOLEST' guy on the wiki! [[User:Rukiryo|'Admiral Rukiryo']] Be sure to leave a signature in their talk pages after you finish so they know who dared to disturb their slumber!!! Enjoy yourself here! with a DON! Also check out the Marine Headquarters page! We have Marines who help manage this wiki filled with pirates! A pretty simple one (at least as far as I recall): stay way from it. Since we know next to nothing about it in canon, wiki policy is to try to avoid anything related to that, including the poneglyphs. [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 20:22, April 1, 2015 (UTC) there isn't yet a hard and fast rule about making a race or a species. Just don't get too out of hand. The comitees will tell you if anyf problems come up.13th madman (talk) 07:37, April 2, 2015 (UTC) I'm just stating the rules as I know them now. They've undergone a few revisions or so before even my time here. Heck, I could be completely wrong about this whole thing, but I'm just stating what I know (or at least think I know, semantics). Even if you could technically create stuff from the Void Century, I'd still advise you against it because future revelations in canon could screw that sort of thing over really quickly. The best policy still is, in my opinion, to avoid the Void Century for now. [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 19:21, April 2, 2015 (UTC) About the Fruit No you do not have to ask for permission to make a fruit. As long as it abides this wiki's rules, then you are safe and good to go. --Rukiryo (talk) 17:03, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Pretty much what Ruki just said here. If you have any doubts or are wondering if your Devil Fruit may be possibly breaking the rules, such as possessing too many unrelated powers, having godly Zoan powers, or seems to break established rules like "all Logia fruits must be from natural materials," please contact a member of the Devil Fruit Committee, whom are specialized in handling these situations. If you need help in developing powers, they're good for that too. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 17:59, April 5, 2015 (UTC) The rules for devil fruits are (off of the top of my head); No creating fruits that break canon, follow the canonical rules for DFS. No creating fruits others have created (Your psionic fruit is not viable due to someone having made it years prior). Like Wyvern said, no extremely Godly mythical zoans. As well as logia must be natural, not man made, and no bodily fluids, like blood or spit. No creating a devil fruit so Overpowered that it could take all of marineford, admirals, Whitebeard and all. That's about it I think... --Rukiryo (talk) 20:23, April 5, 2015 (UTC) http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Reibei_Reibei_no_Mi --Rukiryo (talk) 23:22, April 5, 2015 (UTC) I am quite sure a thermal fruit exists, I will link it to you if I find it, among the hundreds of fruits on this wiki so it might take me a while. Also, could you please explain what you mean when you say "avatar" fruit? --Rukiryo (talk) 08:05, April 7, 2015 (UTC) I do not know what to say about your avatar idea, your best bet would be to inquire 13th madman further on the subject at hand. --Rukiryo (talk) 11:31, April 8, 2015 (UTC) It could break some rules, it could be too OP, it might conflict with something. My point with that, there could potentially be a problem I do not know about, and since I don't know, I might bestow upon you false information. --Rukiryo (talk) 11:39, April 8, 2015 (UTC) You can. There's still the fact that the Devil Fruit has to go passed the Devil Fruit Committee, and the head of that committee is Madman so it's w.e. --Rukiryo (talk) 12:14, April 8, 2015 (UTC) The rules and layouts aren't entirely up to date, but its good you are checking. That said, on this wiki, there are those who enforce the rules and csry out specific jobs. The Devil Fruit Committee handles the devil fruits and makes sure those fruits are abiding by the rules, and if they are viable or not. If the fruit is not up to code, they will flag it for deletion within a seven day time period. If the fruit isn't altered to fit the rules within that seven day time period, then bam, it gets deleted. The head of this committee is this man, though people like myself are in the committee, but he is the head honcho, the head of the devil fruit committee, and the Fleet Admiral of us marines. The other committees include the Uber, and Clean up Committees. The Uber Committee enforces the rules of the wiki on pages rather than devil fruits, such as abiding canon and the like, of which the head is Wyvern. Last but not least is the Clean Up Committee, of which I am the head, and this Committee specifically handles things like grammar on pages, or proper categorization and ect. Hope that answered your question and gave you a little more insight. --Rukiryo (talk) 08:49, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Like I stated before (albeit in a semi-convoluted manner) thats perfectly fine. --Rukiryo (talk) 08:57, April 9, 2015 (UTC) I am sorry, however I do not comprehend your question. P.S There is an Aura Fruit, so that Siritual Symbiosis thing won't work. Also, that Power Manifestation aspect.... What exactly is the user representing?.. --Rukiryo (talk) 09:04, April 9, 2015 (UTC) You are going to have to explain what you mean with those questions, because I do not comprehend t the current moment, sorry. --Rukiryo (talk) 09:09, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Lots of different types of templates, so you are gonna need to be more specific than that. --Rukiryo (talk) 10:02, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Ah a property template eh? Well. It comes down to coding and all, but the easy way is to just look at the coding of one you like, and change the text, color scheme, and photo if there is one to fit your needs. --Rukiryo (talk) 11:58, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Excuse Me? --Rukiryo (talk) 12:23, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Ah I understand what you were asking now. Ok so Infoboxes? There are multiple different kind, but the kind that the likes of, Zeon, Myself and others use, has a specific coding. Its relatively easy to work one. --Rukiryo (talk) 12:55, April 24, 2015 (UTC) ;}} |jva = ???; ??? |eva = |extra1 = |bounty = Bounty Here }} |devil fruit = }} Here's how to make the Infobox. Just edit your own Talk Page, and the coding for it will all be there. Have Fun, Hope it Helped! --Rukiryo (talk) 20:35, April 24, 2015 (UTC) A Certain Magical Index I only know the name of the series, so I'm pretty unfamiliar with it as a whole. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 19:32, July 11, 2015 (UTC) I don't think I've seen a single Devil Fruit on this wiki that has that power, and probably for good reason too. From the sounds of it, this power would allow anyone to have god-like powers over an entire universe, since they could easily accept or reject reality as they please. It's perhaps one of the most blatantly overpowered abilities anyone could possess. And as we're not allowed to have characters who are that powerful (as in, they would logically have no weakness or limitation that could be exploited,) that means this Devil Fruit would quite likely never be allowed to exist on the wiki. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 08:11, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Hm, I see. That does sound like some cool concepts, I will admit. If you're still interested in this power and think it may be possible, please ask the Devil Fruit Committee about it, and they'll review the fruit for you. I on the other hand cannot, because I'm not skilled enough to do that sort of thing. If it were up to me, I'd probably still turn down the fruit because whether the user has control over it or not, and whether or not the anamoly conceot is cool, I'd still fear it'd make the user too powerful within the One Piece world and on our wiki. Though like I said, I'm not in the Devil Fruit Committee, so what do I know? If you feel I may be wrong, give those guys a try and see what they think. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 01:01, July 14, 2015 (UTC)